The present invention disclosed herein relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a motor driving module and a Brush less Direct Current (BLDC) motor system including the same.
A motor is a device that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy by using the force of current in a magnetic field. The motor is classified into an AC motor and a DC motor according to a type of input power. The AC motor rotates a rotor by supplying current to the windings of a stator to change a magnetic field. The DC motor rotates a rotor by supplying a predetermined current to a rotor. At this point, the DC motor allows current to flow in a predetermined direction by using a brush regardless of the position of a rotor.
Recently, as power electronic control technology has been developed, a BLDC motor without a brush is developed through electronic switching technology. Since the BLDC motor does not use a brush, the heat generation and wear of a brush due to mechanical friction may be prevented. However, in order to control the BLDC motor, an additional device for detecting the position of a rotor is required.